The Fullmetal Alchemist and InuYasha Connection
by SessomaruLover576
Summary: I don't feel like making a summery cuz I already made one this story is so funny


The Full Metal Alchemist and InuYasha Connection.

Chapter 1

Summary: One night Edward Elric tells Al his younger brother that he is going to go for a walk and an innocent walk turns into something much more than a walk when the next thing her knows he is in another world and meets three people by the names of InuYasha, Shippo and Kagome who he becomes friends with. (READ IT … OR ELES thank you)

"Hey Al… I'm going to go for a walk I need to think "said Ed(the cute brother)"Okay "said Al.(On Edwards way home suddenly a portal appeared and he hesitated. Then someone pushed Edward into the portal. Now he is wondering how the hell he is going to get home)

"Damn it!" (Ed realized he was trapped and then he started to wonder around) "WHERE THE HELL AM I?"(Ed sees three figures in the distance but can't quite make them out. As they come closer they become clearer) "Who are you" Ed whispers to himself.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" says InuYasha." THAT'S MY DAMN BUSINESS!" says Ed. "Hi. My name is Kagome and this is InuYasha and Shippo. What's your name" says Kagome. (Ed takes a deep breath) "I'm Ed" "Hi Ed" said Kagome. "What the hell are you doing here?" "I have no damn idea so get off my back" said Ed. "How can I even get on your back seeing how short you are." "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME" "I think you heard me you little pint sized midget "

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" "InuYasha" said Kagome. "What. That microscopic germ should know what he is getting into" "YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" "What. Well, I am sorry for stepping on you with MY BIG TOE" "InuYasha …. SIT!" "What the hell did you do that for?" "Sorry about that Ed. He can really BE AN IDIOT SOMETIMES!" "HEY, why don't you stay with us" "WHAT… NO WAY Kagome what are you thinking!" "What do you say Ed?" (Ed is thinking) "Well …" "Come on" said Kagome. "Okay" "Fine. Then I am going to go look for some food" (InuYasha is very pissed off. He is thinking to himself about A. pushing him off a cliff B. killing him with the tetsiga or C. drowning the little pipsqueak. Then he sneaks behind the bushes to spy on Kagome and Ed)

"So Ed how did you get here?" asks Kagome. "I really don't know…. What is the deal with you and that dog thingy" "InuYasha?" "Yeah, don't you like him?" "Okay but you have to keep this a secret promise" whispers Kagome "Okay…Okay" "I do like InuYasha. Swear not to tell him?" "Yes I swear" "Thanks" (Kagome hugs Ed and Ed blushes and InuYasha tightens his fist trying to keep cool) "Ooooo and how come when you said sit he fell flat on his face which by the way was hilarious" Ed asks. "Well this woman Kaede placed prayer beads on InuYasha so InuYasha falls flat on his face when ever I say sit .(BAM)"INUYASHA!WHERE YOU SPYING ON US THE WHOLE TIME!" "So what! Why the hell where you hugging him!"(Puts a fist to Ed)"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KAGOME!" "InuYasha SIT! I was thanking him for keeping my secret" "What secret? You can tell him a secret but you can't tell me!" "Just go look for food like you said you would. Come on Ed lets go." (Kagome takes Ed's hand and runs. InuYasha follows quietly)"Ahhh sorry about that" "It's Okay Kagome" "So..." "Wait" Kagome whispers"InuYasha is in the bushes I can hear him" (Kagome gets an evil smile that has payback written all over it) "Ed" "yeah" "Kiss me" (Ed blushes… a lot) "why?" "It's a little payback for InuYasha following us here… again. Just kiss me" (Ed kisses Kagome… still blushing and 5 seconds later when they are still kissing there are not 1 but 2 people charging toward Ed. When Kagome turns to look she sees InuYasha Charging toward Ed… and Koga) (poor Ed Kagome is going to get him killed) "DON'T TOUCH MY KAGOME!" said Koga. (Both Koga and InuYasha are punching Ed)"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT. Koga stop!" (They stop. I am confused too)"Ed! I am so sorry" (tears running down Kagome's eyes. Ed finally moves but is hurt badly)"Ed" (Kagome hugs Ed)"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"(She is still crying)

Chapter 2

"Kagome" says InuYasha. "Yeah?" "Why did you …. Auuuu….you know…..kiss him?" asked InuYasha. "I told him to kiss me because I saw you spying on us so I wanted payback but now he is hurt and it is all my fault" says Kagome. (InuYasha pulls Kagome's sleeve and hugs her…. AWWWWWWWW!)"InuYasha…I'm…sorry." says Kagome "No Kagome I'm sorry I care I was worried about you." Whispers InuYasha (Awwwwwwwww)


End file.
